LOV3
by jslyn88
Summary: Luhan, yeoja pemilik perusahaan Xi Crop, yg dikenal dengan keperibadian yg begitu dingin, penuh keangungan, sombong dan keras kepala ini ternyata jatuh di bawah kukungan seorang namja pemilik Perusahaan Oh Crop, Oh Sehun.


**L0V3**

Main cast : Oh Sehun (Namja), Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Other cast : u will know it.

Summary : _Luhan, yeoja pemilik perusahaan Xi Crop, yg dikenal dengan keperibadian yg begitu dingin, penuh keangungan, sombong dan keras kepala ini ternyata jatuh di bawah kukungan seorang namja pemilik Perusahaan Oh Crop, Oh Sehun._

Ranting : T

Note : _" murni karangan sendiri, tanpa copas. Berharap para readers berminat. Gomapta dan semalat membacanya_ _"_

 **Seoul, 06:00 WKS**

Matahari tampak masih malu untuk menunjukkan sinar cahaya gemilaunya. Burung-burung mulai berkicau seolah menyanyikan sebuah lagu yg mengalun indah. Jalanan yg tampak masih sepi, dan hanya beberapa kendaraan yg berlalu lalang.

Jika dipikirkan, mungkin hampir setengah kota Seoul masih ada yg tengah menikmati mimpi indah. Berkeliaran dialam kesukaan mereka dan menikmati sebuah hembusan yg sejuk yang menusuj dikulit mereka yg tengah dialam mimpi.

Jika beberapa orang bisa bangun dengan wajah yg begitu memancarkan kebahagian, maka itu seolah bagaikan perbedaan langit dan bumi bagi yeoja yg tengah duduk diruang makan dengan menatap datar dan angkuh pada setiap makanan yg tersaji didepan mata rusa indah itu.

Yeoja itu, Luhan. Seolah sama sekali tidak minat dengan hidangan sarapan pagi yg padahal terlihat menggiurkan. Yeoja itu hanya melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Sambil menatap hidangan itu seolah hal yg begitu membosankan untuknya.

"Nyonya Xi, silakan nikmati sarapan anda" ujar seorang maid

Tanpa menjawab, Luhan hanya berahli memperbaiki duduknya dan mulai memasuki makanan demi makanan kedalam bibirnya. Memakan dengan gaya yg anggun dan seolah berkata, 'akulah setangkai bunga mawar merah yg anggun, dan tidak ada yg bisa mengalahkan keangungganku'

Para maid hanya berdiri disana sebagaimana tugas mereka. Melihat Luhan selesai menikmati rotinya, salah satu maid disana dengan berlahan mengeluarkan cairan seperti teh itu menuju cangkir berwarna putih bening itu.

Luhan menerimanya dan menyicipi rasa manis dan hangat yg masuk kedalam indra perasanya kemudian melenguh pelan. Seolah menikmati rasa teh itu.

"Nyonya."

"Hmm"

"Kurasa kita harus berangkat sekarang."ujar sekretaris kepribadian Luhan

Luhan mengerang sedikit kesal kemudian menatap sekretarisnya dengan tajam.

"Apa aku tidak bisa memberiku waktu sedikit saja untuk menikmati tehku, Baekhyun-ssi" desis Luhan

"Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Nyonya. Tapi saya hanya mengingatkan, bahwa anda akan mengadakan meeting pukul 08.00 nanti dengan beberapa klien." ujar Baekhyun -sekretaris Luhan-

Luhan meletakkan gelas itu sedikit kasar dan kemudian menghela nafas. Yeoja rusa itu berahli berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangan makanannya setelah mendapatkan bungkukkan dari pada maidnya.

Setelah tiba diluar rumah, pandangan rusa itu tertuju pada sebuah mobil MW miliknya dan seorang namja dengan jas hitam serta jens hitam yg melekat ditubuh tinggi namja itu.

Kemudian dia memilih melangkah mendekati mobil itu.

"Nyonya." Ujar namja tinggi itu membungkuk pada Luhan

Tanpa mengatakan / memerintah, namja itu, Park Chanyeol, yg merupakan supir kepribadian Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan majikannya masuk.

Baekhyun yg merupakan sekretaris pribadi Luhan, berahli duduk disamping kemudi. Setelah itu, Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalakan mobil itu menuju tujuan.

Sepanjang jalan, hanya keheningan yg menyelimuti disana. Luhan yg tampak memilih menatap para pejalan kaki yg berlaluan, Baekhyun yg sedang mengecek saham Luhan dan Chanyeol yg fokus dalam menyetir mobil.

Hingga tidak akan jauh lagi, dan hanya perlu melewati tikungan, tiba-tiba mobil Luhan mengerem mendadak. Membuat siapapun yg berada dimobil itu panik bukan kepalang.

Chanyeol terus membungkuk memohon maaf pafa Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyum yg begitu khawatir langsung mengecek keadaan Luhan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Park Chanyeol!" Ujar Luhan sinis dan tajam.

"Anu, itu tiba-tiba ada mobil didepan kita Nyonya. Saya kaget dan langsung mengerem. Maafkan saya, Nyonya." Ujar Chanyeol

Luhan kemudian menatap tepat mobil didepan itu. Mobil hitam yg tidak jauh mewah darinya. Seperti orang yg menyetir mobil itu berahli keluar.

"Chanyeol, urus dengan cepat. Kalo tidak, kau akan ku pecat!" Bentak Luhan emosi

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar penuturan dari majikannya. Sekilas menatap Baekhyun, namja jangkung itu berahli keluar dan menyelesaikan masalah secepat mungkin.

Hingga kemudian, mobil hitam itu melaju pergi dari sana. Chanyeol berahli masuk kedalam mobil dan menatap Luhan dengan gelisah.

"Apa yg terjadi, yeol?" Tanya baekhyun bigung melihat wajah chanyeol yg panik

"Eehh... Mobil.. pemilik mobil itu, meminta ganti rugi atas kerusakan pada mobilnya." ujar Chanyeol sambil menunduk kepalanya

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yg sangat merupakan khasnya, datar dan anggun

"Dia memberikan kartu nama, dan berkata hubungi dia jika ingin bertemu." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kartu nama itu

Baekhyun langsung mengambil ahli kartu nama itu dan meniliti setiap deretan tulisan maupun angka yg tertera disana

"Perusahaan Oh Chrop, Presdil Oh Sehun." Ujar baekhyun

Luhan menatap kearah Chanyeol dimana lelaki jangkung itu malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa aku harus memecatmu sekarang, Park Chanyeol!" Desis luhan

"Maafkan saya, nyonya. Saya akan menganti rugi at-"

"Kau pikir dengan gaji tidak seberapamu itu bisa menganti kerusakan mobil itu, tuan Park!" Serga Luhan dengan tawaan kecil yg terdengar begitu menusuk hati namja jangkung itu

"Maafkan saya nyonya" ujar namja jangkung itu, hanya kata itu yg bisa mengukur nasibnya sekarang

Luhan menatap Chanyeol kemudian menghela nafas gusar, "kali ini kau dimaafkan." Ujarnya

Mendengarnya, membuat chanyeol merasa senang. Namun senyuman itu berubah seketika menjadi lototan mengerikan setelah mendengar kata selanjutnya yg keluar dari bibir Presdirnya.

"Jika kau seperti ini lagi, akan kujamin kau akan menyesal seumur hidup." Ujar Luhan begitu tajam

Baekhyun hanya meratapi nasib Chanyeol. Dilihat, namja jangkung itu berahli mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baek." Panggil Luhan

"Ne?"

"Urus masalah itu. Aku harap dua hari kedepan, ani. jika perlu secepatnya hari ini kau menyelesaikannya." Ujar Luhan

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian Luhan berahli menyuruh Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobil mereka keperusahaan.

(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)

(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)

(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Senang berkerja sama dengan anda, tuan Oh." Ujar seorang ahjussi tua sambil berjabat tangan

Namja yg lebih muda itu menerima jabatan itu sambil terseyum sahabat, "senang bekerja sama dengan anda juga, tuan Choi." Jawab namja itu

Setelah itu, namja lebih muda itu membungkuk sopan sebelum berahli keluar dari ruangan meeting itu. Langkah itu terasa menghanyutkan sejuta rasa, parad yg tampan, namja mapan, siapa yg tidak menyukainya.

Bahkan para yeojadeul pasti dengan senang hati berada dibawah kukungan namja itu tanpa diminta.

Oh Sehun, itulah namanya. Pemilik perusahaan terbesar no.2 di Seoul, Perusahaan Oh Crop. Sudah 3 tahun Sehun meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya setelah ayahnya sudah kembali ke alam sana. Dan sudah tiga tahun Sehun habiskan waktunya disetumpuk kertas dengan isi tulisan-tulisan yg tidaklah masalah untuknya. Namja ini merupakan lulusan sekolah terbaik dan terbagus di Seoul, Mompeung High School. Ditambah, dirinya yg merupakan murid terpintar dan selalu mendapatkan kejuaraan umum, tidak memungkiri bahwa tentu appanya lebih memilih anak bungsunya untuk mengantikan posisinya.

Yah~ Sehun memiliki seorang hyung yang kerjaannya suka berlarian keluar kota dengan sebuah kamera yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Oh Sehyun, itulah nama hyungnya. Seorang fotograper terkenal di London yang kini tengah melanjutkan kalirnya di Paris.

Sehun berahli masuk kedalam mobil setelah sang supirnya membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan tuannya untuk masuk.

"Ingin langsung pulang atau ke perusahaan, presdir?" Tanya sang supir

Sehun melepaskan satu kancing jasnya dan melonggarkan dasi itu. "Aku ingin ke XOXO bar." Jawab Sehun

Sang supir hanya mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk beristirahat. Pikirannya kacau.

Krrriiiinnnggg

Sebuah bunyi ponsel yg tentunya berasal dari Sehun itu memandakan ada telpon masuk. Namja itu seolah tidak mrmperdulikan aungan ponselnya dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun hingga kemudian, Sehun mengeram kesal karna merasa sangat terganggu dengan penelpon itu. Akhirnya memilih mengangkat telpon.

"Yak! Hunnie~ kenapa baru mengangkat telponku!" Ujar yeoja seberang dengan nada yg dibuat-buat merajuk

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah menghubungi lagi jalang!" Ujar Sehun dengan nada sinis dan tajam

"Ckckck! Hanya karena itu kau marah! Ayolah Hunnie. Aku hanya bermain dengan Kai, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Ujar yeoja itu tanpa malu

Sehun mengerang kesal, "aku tidak peduli dengan hubunganmu dan Kai ataupun siapa itu. Yg perlu kau ingat adalah, jangan pernah lagi menghubungiku, BITCH!" Bentaknya kemudian menutup telpon.

Sehun menghela nafas frustasi dan kemudian berahli ingin rehat kembali sebelum kemudian dia kembali mengeram frustasi saat merasakan mobilnya berhenti mendadak dan benturan keras yg dirasakannya.

Sehun menatap Jung ahjussi yg merupakan supirnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mengerti tuannya sedang dalan keadaan bad mood, membuat namja tua bernama Jung Siwon itu berahli keluar dari mobil.

Sehun kemudian menatap seorang namja jangkung yg keluar dari mobil satunya lagi dengan wajah yg was-was. Hingga kemudian, Jung ahjussi berahli mendekati Sehun yg masih berada dimobil.

Sehun membuka kaca itu dan menatap supirnya. Supir Jung mengatakan bahwa mobil Sehun mengalami kerusakan pada kaca depan dan juga tonjolan yang cukup parah, mendengan itu membuat Sehun semakin malas dan geram. Sudah cukup hari ya dilalui rasa penat, malah ditambahkan sebuah masalah yang terasa begitu memusingkan untuknya.

"Suruh ganti rugi. Berikan kartu namaku padanya." Ujar Sehun ketus

Jung Siwon mengangguk dan kemudian berahli kembali berbincang pada namja jangkung itu.

Tak butuh waktu yg lama, Jung Siwon berahli masuk kedalam mobil dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melakukan sesuai perintah Sehun. Setelahnya, Jung Siwon kembali menyalahkan mobilnya dan berahli pergi dari sana.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Baekhyun, kini menatap kartu nama yg berada ditangannya sambil menatap gedung mewah yg besar itu secara bergantian. Dia berusaha mencari cela, bahwa dia pasti kesalahan arah. Namun kenyataannya bahwa ini sebuah kebenaran. Ternyata tuan bersama Oh Sehun ini memiliki perusahaan besar yg tak kalah dari Luhan, bosnya.

Dengam langkah pelan, Baekhyun memasuki gedung itu bersamaan dengan ketukkan high hills 10cm miliknya. Ditatap sekeliling gedung perusahaan ini. Yeoja munggil itu termenung, dia kira hanya bosnya yg memiliki gedung perusahaan termewah yg pernah ada. Ternyaya dirinya salah, gedung perusahaan ini tak kalah mewah dsri gedung perusahaan milik bosnya. Bisa dikatakan 11:12 lah...

"Hm, permisi. Anda ingin mencari siapa?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan jas hitam dibalut kemeja putih yang begitu terlihat lekuk tubuh itu. Oh, tidak lupa dengan rok hitam ketat pendek diatas lutut, high hills setinggi 12cm dan juga makeup yg pas untuk yeoja itu.

Baekhyun menatap yeoja itu diam, bukan berarti dia ada perasaan pada yeoja itu. Hell, dia masih yeoja waras yg menyukai namja dan suka digagahi oleh tangan besar yg kekar. Yg ada dipikiran yeoja eyeliner ini ialah, pakaian yg dikenakan yeoja ini rapi sekali. Seperti pakaian kantoran. _Astaga, Byun Baek, tentu saja dia pake begitu karena dia kerja di tempat perusahaan besar!_ Tidak seperti dirinya, yg setiap kerja mengenakan dress sepaha, kalo tidak memakai kemeja dibalut jins biru. Tempat kerja Baekhyun memang tidak diharuskan atau dipaksa memakai pakaian kantor. Cukup pakaian sopan dan layak! Itu kata Bosnya, Luhan.

"Anu, nyonya ada yg bisa saya bantu?" Tanya yeoja itu untuk kedua kalinya sambil menatap Baekhyun sedikit aneh

"Ah.. i..tu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Oh." Ujar Baekhyun

"Hm, sebelumnya apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan presdir kami?" Tanya yeoja itu

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, 'astaga' bantinya dalam hati. Seharusnya dia menghubungi orang itu dulu sebekum tiba disini.

"Anu, saya perwakilan dari presdir saya, Perusahaan Xi Crop kesini untuk berbincang mengenai suatu masalah dengan presdir anda. Jadi, bisaka anda menghubungi predir anda." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyenggir kecil.

"Mianhe, peraturan disini, tidak diizinkan menemui presdir sebelum membuat janji terlebih dahulu." Ujar yeoja itu membungkuk

"Itu. Apa tidak bisa. Coba saja kau hubungi presdirmu dan mengatakan bahwa ada yg ingin mengurus soal masalah mobil." Ujar Baekhyun memohon.

"Mianhe, saya tidak bisa." Ujar yeoja itu membungkuk sekali lagi dan kemudian melayani tamu lain.

"Aish!" Geram Baekhyun

Ucapkan selamat datang penderitaanmu Byun Baekhyun. Kau pasti akan berakhir di marahi oleh Luhan, bosmu.

(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)

(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)

(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Luhan setelah mendapat ucapan 'baik' dari presdirnya itu. Kakinya dengan berat melangkah menuju ruangan dapur kantor. Dia berahli duduk dan mengeram gusar setelah dimarahi Luhan.

"Baek."

Sebuah panggilan mau tak mau membuat yeoja sipit dihiasi eyeliner itu menatap kearah namja jangkung yg merupakan supir pribadi Luhan, Park Chanyeol.

"Mianhe."

Hanya ucapan itu yg keluar daru suara berat namja itu dan berahli memeluk yeoja munggil itu kedekapannya.

"Gwuenchana" ujar Baekhyun kemudian membalas pelukan seorang namja yg menyandang sebagai kkekasihnya

Yah, sudah lebih setahun mereka merasiakan hubungan mereka. Sudah selama itu mereka menjalin hubungan. Namun mereka masih ingin menutupinya. Karna jika sampai Luhan mengetahui hubungan mereka, habislah hidup mereka.

#another place

Luhan memijit pelahan pelipisnya setelah dirasakannya sedikit pusing. Baekhyun yg biasanya tidak pernah mengecewakannya, malah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yg menurutnya itu adalah kesalahan yg kecil.

Luhan tak habis pikir, kenapa sampai bisa Baekhyun seceroboh gitu. Setahunya, Baekhyun selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan baik. Tak pernah terjadi kesalahan apapun. Tapi semenjak beberapa bulan ini, yeoja bereyeliner itu sedikit ceroboh.

Bola mata hitam pekat milik Luhan menatap datar kearah kartu nama dimejanya. Yeoja itu berahli mengambil dan merinci setiap apapun yg tertera disana.

Dengan malas, yeoja rusa itu berahli mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yg tertera di kartu nama itu.

Ditempelkan ponselnya didekat gendang telinganya. Mendengar alunan suara telpon yg seolah berusaha menghubungkan ke nomor tersebut. Hingga kemudian suara berat terdengar diteliga Luhan saat telpon tersebut sudah tersambung.

#cafe XXX

Sehun tiba dicafe itu setelah dirinya memarkirkan mobilnya tidak terletak jauh dari sini. Didorongnya pintu itu sehingga terdengar bunyi lonceng yg mengalun ditambah sambutan selamat datang dari waitres itu.

Pandangan Sehun mengintari setiap penjuru cafe, mencari wanita yg mengajaknya bertemu. Hingga kemudian semua angkatan tangan membuat pandangan tajam elang itu menatap kearah seorang yeoja yg terseyum manis disana.

Sehun mendekati yeoja itu dengan sedikit tidak nyakin, apa ini benar seorang yeoja yg ingin menemuinya. Jika dilihat, yeoja itu seperti anak sekolah yg kabur dari jam pelajarannya.

"Xi Luhan?" Tanya Sehun

"Ya, itu aku." Ujar yeoja itu yg tak lain ialah Luhan.

Sehun berahli duduk dikursi yg berhadapan dengan Luhan. Kemudian seorang waitres datang dan menanyakkan apa yg ingin dipesan Sehun.

"One Americano Coffe." Ujar Sehun langsung diangguki waitres itu

Setelah waitres itu pergi, keheningan melanda diantara keduanya. Hingga tidak lama kemudian pesanan Sehun tiba.

Luhan, yeoja itu berdehem sebentar kemudian meminum Lemon Tea miliknya sebelum membuka suara.

"Jadi, yang aku dapat informasi bahwa supirku menabrak mobil anda, tuan Oh. Benarkah itu?" Tanya Luhan yg kini melipat kedua tangan munggil itu didepan dadanya, tidak lupa dengan tatapan angkuh yg muncul diwajah manis itu.

Sehun menaikan alisnya setelah melihat perubahan 360 derajat secara mendadak pada yeoja didepannya itu. Hingga kemudian namja itu berahli menyerup sedikit Americano miliknya sebelum menjawab.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui. Jadi kurasa saya tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi." ujar sehun datar

Luhan terkikik kecil membuat sebelah alis Sehun terangkat seolah memikirkan apa yg lucu. Hingga kemudian tatapan datar kembali diwajah Sehun setelah melihat yeoja dihadapannya menatap remeh padanya.

"Mungkin sebuah kesalahan besar karena supir saya tidak berhati-hati hingga kemudian merusak bagian mobil anda. Tapi anda kira, sebuah kejadian terjadi jika tanpa sebab?" Ujar Luhan

"Jadi, maksud anda saya yang salah, Luhan-ssi." Geram Sehun melihat yeoja yg kini menatapnya remeh.

"Saya tidak mengatakan begitu, anda yg memikirkannya begitu." Ujar Luhan cuek

Yeoja itu berahli mengeluarkan kertas kwitansi dan diletakkannya didepan Sehun. Membuat namja itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kurasa permasalahan ini selesai, tuan Oh. Uang itu, sebagai ganti rugi atas kesalahan supirku." Ujar Luhan begitu angkuh kemudian memilih untuk melangkah pergi.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan menarik kasar lengan kecil Luhan. Membuat yeoja itu berputar balim menghadap namja yg kini tidak terkontrol emosinya.

"Anda kira serendah apa saya harus diperlakukan anda seperti itu. Bahkan saya tidak sudi menerima uang ini dari yeoja angkuh seperti anda." Ujar Sehun kemudian memberikan dengan kasar kertas kwitansi itu pada Luhan setelah pergi dari cafe itu.

Luhan menatap rendah namja itu kemudian membuang asal kertas yg tertulis jutaan won itu dengan gampang. Karena prinsip Luhan hanya satu, ialah 'jika uang itu sudah disentuh / dipengang oleh orang lain, maka jangan mengambilnya.'

 **#continuous or not?  
**


End file.
